Single-cam and dual-cam compound archery bows have a power cam mounted on one or both ends of the bow limbs to control the draw force on the bowstring and the bending of the limbs as the bowstring is drawn. In single-cam bows, there is a power cam on the end of one bow limb, and a wheel on the end of the other bow limb to facilitate control or time take-up of a power cable at the power cam and let-out of the bowstring at the power cam as the bow is drawn. In dual-cam bows, power cams are mounted on the ends of both bow limbs. A problem can arise in bows of these types in that rotating the cams too far results in complete let-off of the force on the bowstring, locking the cams at full draw. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a stop on at least one of the pulleys at a position to be engaged by the power cable extending from that pulley to limit rotation of the pulley and let-out of the power cable during the draw cycle, and thereby prevent this cam-lock situation.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A compound archery bow, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes a bow handle having projecting limbs, and first and second pulleys mounted on the limbs for rotation around respective axes. A bow cable arrangement includes a bowstring cable extending from a bowstring anchor through a bowstring let-out groove on the first pulley and then toward the second pulley. A first power cable extends from a first power cable anchor through a power cable let-out arrangement on the first pulley toward the second pulley, and a second power cable extends from the second pulley through a power cable take-up arrangement on the first pulley to a second power cable anchor on the first pulley. Draw of the bowstring cable away from the handle lets out bowstring cable from the bowstring let-out groove and rotates the first pulley around the first axis, lets out the first power cable from the power cable let-out arrangement on the first pulley and takes up the second power cable into the second power cable take-up arrangement on the first pulley. A power cable stop is disposed on the first pulley at a position to be engaged by the first power cable as the first pulley is so rotated to inhibit further rotation of the first pulley and thereby inhibit further draw of the bowstring cable by limiting further let out of the power cable. The power cable stop may be adjustably disposed on one pulley or both pulleys for a more positive stop.